Little Moments
by Bri357
Summary: Taking place in between BR1 and 2, Sara is getting used to her new life in the Holmes household and its cons. After discovering a break in lead by Moran, she must figure out what Moriarty's new game is before he strikes again all under Sherlock's nose.
1. Chapter 1

When Sherlock adopting Sara came around the press, it was big news to say the least. Many people wanted to see who would be Sherlock's protoģe. Sherlock would put a hat on her to conceal her face and then send her in a cab to her new school, St. Joan's Academy. Sara had to learn quickly to avoid the paparazzi and give them space, considering they were like parasites with a host.

One Day, it became too much; Avoiding paparazzi, and just not being happy anymore. Upon getting home one day, Sara stopped by the stairs. Something felt up. Sara heard unfamiliar voices at the top of the stairs and heard people going downstairs. She grabbed a text book out of her bag quietly and saw two men go down the steps, to spot her "Well... ain't it Sherlock's Protoģe" one chuckled. "Stop talkin' and grab her" The other replied. Sara growled and whacked one with the textbook, apparently hard enough to put the man in a daze.

The other man sighed "I gotta do this myself?!" he sneered. He went to grab her and got whacked in the head by the textbook. He fell to the ground and shook his head "You little shit!" He exclaimed, but before he got the chance to strike, another man came up behind and knocked her out with a gun.

"That's enough play for now children" A man glared.

"So, he sent his kitty to come play" The man laughed.

"I am in charge of this mission and it was simple. Get information for the boss and you managed to get caught and get your ass handed to you by a second grader" Moran stated.

"Yes, but she-" The man started.

"Enough excuses Turner! Unless you want word of this going to the boss" Moran interrupted.

"No! No! But now what do we do with her?" Turner pointed to Sara unconsious on the ground.

"I will take care of that. But if you or anyone else lays a finger on her, I will make sure yours and their families are dead within a week. Got it?" he threatned. Turner nodded and went to tell the others.

Moran sighed "Wrong place, Wrong time kid. Sorry we had to meet again like this" He placed the textbook in the back packed before placing it over his shoulder and picking her up and taking her upstairs. He found her bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He placed the bag by her desk before writing a small note for her, placing it on the desk and walked out.

A Couple hours, Sara came to. She looked around and sat up on the bed; trying to recollect what happened. The last thing she remembered was attacking two men by the stairs.

_Sorry we had to meet again like this kid. Stay out of the way and you'll be fine - Seb._ Sara frowned "Ok..." she muttered, rubbing her head and going to the living room to see another note.

_Out on a case. Dinner and Lunch for tomorrow is in the fridge. Be careful -John and Sherlock.__"_Guess I'm alone again..." she sighed sadly and saw the time "I guess I can do homework" she muttered, going to her room.

After several hours, Sara was with Mrs. Hudson and was being taught how to read better with her.

"The rat sat u-un..." Sara spoke softly.

"under" Mrs. Hudson consoled.

"Under the chair" she finished.

"Very good dearie. Getting better already! Now why don't we get you ready for bed" She suggested with a smile. Sherlock and John entered the flat. Sara went right past them to get changed.

"How is she doing?" John asked.

"Still very quiet but is getting better at reading. Improves almost everyday" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"That's good news" John nodded and placed his coat on the rack as did Sherlock.

"But maybe getting out there and meeting the rest of her new family is just what she needs. She doesn't know about your parents Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson advised.

"And she doesn't need to. It's none of Saras business. I'm sure dealing with Mycroft is enough for her as is" Sherlock retorted.

"Well try to reconsider. She's going to find out eventually; like it or not. She's smarter than you give her credit for Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson huffed before leaving the flat.

Sherlock sat in his chair and sighed.

After some silence, Sara walked out in her pajamas and went to grab a glass, using a small stepstool. She got a cup of water and headed back to her room.

"Well, I should go say goodnight to her" John stood before leaving Sherlock by himself.

John walked into Sara getting under the covers. Sara looked up with a smile "Hi Uncle John!" She spoke with a light tone.

"Figure I say goodnight. Do you want me to read you a story?" He offered. After some thought, she shook her head "No thank you" Sara replied.

"Alright. Well goodnight" He gave her a gentle hug.

"Hey... Uncle John?" Sara spoke.

"Yes?" He said, letting go.

"Does... does Dad love me?" She asked. John's heart sank. He had no idea how to answer that.

"Of course he does! Why would he not?" He questioned.

"Well, lately, with all this crazy stuff happening... I feel like he doesn't love me... He always seems harsh when I make a mistake" Sara replied sadly and John gave a sad smile.

"Sherlock... he's like that to everyone. Including myself. He's learning to be a tad nicer. This whole thing is a learning curve for him too" John spoke quietly, placing a hand on her back "Just give Sherlock time. He'll come around" John added and Sara smiled at his response "Thank you" she replied as John stood.

"Sleep well Sara" He spoke again as he turned off the ligh and walked out, gently shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon Morning, Sara could smell the tea from the kitchen. She got dressed and went down stairs to see Sherlock and John in the living room. John was reading the paper and Sherlock was in his Mind Palace.

Sara walked past Sherlock and looked at the bookcase behind him and looked at the books. She saw one on one of the lower shelves that looked neat. It was a book about Geography and went over to the couch to read.

Sherlock looked over as she walked past him again "Reading about the world eh?" He quipped as Sara nodded in reply.

"It's quite the place. So many things to see in so little time" Sherlock stood and walked over, sitting beside her and they started reading together. John made a quick glance and gave a light smile.

Sara looked up from the book and towards the window. She noticed a reflection in the bookshelf that she didn't notice before. Sara shut the book slowly "Dad... I think someone is watching us" she spoke softly, worry in her voice.

Sherlock made a glance to her before looking in the direction she was facing and noticed the same thing. He stood up slowly and walked over to see a small camera and immeditely disabled it.

"Quick observation" Sherlock replied, quite impressed.

John looked over to Sherlock "I should call Mycroft to pick Sara up" He said before getting out his chair to grab his phone.

"Wait-" Sherlock stopped his friend quickly. "MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock shouted.

Mrs. Hudson sighed as she hurreidly went up the stairs "What is it Sherlock? I was in the middle of my story" She asked.

"See to that Sara here is safe while John and I are out. We are being watched. So please be mindful of your actions" He dully stated as he went to grab his jacket and scarf.

"Sherlock, shouldn't Mycroft take care of this? I mean he is her uncle after all" John suggested.

"Where we are going, children are not allowed as well as women" Sherlock replied "And I hope you brushed up on your sign language John like I asked" Sherlock turned back to his friend. John glanced at his friend as he put his coat on.

"Dont expect us to be home until later. Don't wait up" Sherlock dashed out of the house with John in tow. Mrs. Hudson looked back and gave a sigh "Those boys. What to do" She muttered to herself before adding "Come on Dearie, let's make some bisquits" She offered.

"Can we make the toffee ones you made that one time?" Sara asked excitedly. Mrs. Hudson giggled "I don't see why not" she smiled as Mrs. Hudson went downstairs with Sara running behind.

Meanwhile at the Diosgenes Club, Mycroft was checking his phone. No new messages. He gave a sigh of slight boredom. Until he got a telegram from the greeter.

_'Your brother and his companion are here to see you'_

Mycroft glanced at the telegram with unamused eyes signing, _"Let them in" _as Sherlock and John walked in calmly as the greeter left in a quick pace.

"Brother Mine, good to see you" Sherlock spoke before sitting down across from him.

"Let me guess. There is upcoming dangers" he guessed.

"How did you know that?" John questioned.

"Oh Watson, considering you butt-dialed me on the way here" Mycroft looked to him before turning to Sherlock "Also surprised you didn't bring my niece. That was half-expected. Nice to see you follow rules for once Brother Mine" he added, earning a glare from the other Holmes.

"I didn't come to quarrel Mycroft. My new family could be in danger" He replied, earning a chuckle in reply.

"And since when have you cared about family? Sure, you'll protect your friends from any harm; but you never cared about family" Mycroft pointed out before adding "Sara has changed you hasn't she? Clouding your judgement as a result" he added with a cocky smirk.

"If I may..." John started before getting a nod. John took a breath "Sara isn't sure how she feels about Sherlock. She loves him with all her heart but she is doubting she gets the same in return" He looked to Sherlock.

"She expects too much... to put it simply; it's been so long since she's had her actual parents, Sara has high expectations" Sherlock butted in.

"Sara trusts you Sherlock; more than anything else. She took a liking and entrusts you to be a suitable father, no matter what consequences come" John replied quickly.

"As for your danger situation, I would suggest having Sara stay with Mummy and Dad temporarily. She hasn't met them yet and would prove beneficial to know more of her new family" Mycroft suggested.

Sherlock looked to John and gave a nod and sighed "If that feels whats best... until I solve this case" He nodded before standing. John looked at Sherlock quizzically before nodding back.

Back at Baker St, Sara and Mrs. Hudson were finishing the toffee bisquits when the door opening to reveal Sherlock at the door way.

"Sara may I talk to you?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

"Is... everything ok?" she questioned.

"Yes, I just need to ask something big of you" He replied "I need you to pack some clothes, enough for a week. You're staying with your grandparents for awhile" he told her.

Sara gave this some thought before nodding silently and followed John upstairs to pack. Mrs. Hudson started packing up the bisquits for Sara.

"I hope you are doing the right thing Sherlock... for her sake" Mrs. Hudson spoke.

"I do too Mrs. Hudson" He replied.


End file.
